Winged Specialist
by DMSJ1995
Summary: After my first year of Alfea. A lot has changed. The Winxs and I are going to be doing something that no other fairy would do. If it makes us a better fairies then we will do it. It's a challenge. We are going to start something new. Maybe change the future. Us Winxs are going to be going to Red Fountain and learn with the specialists. (Rating: T-M. I don't own Winx Club. Complete)
1. Chapter 1

After my first year of Alfea. A lot has changed. The Winxs and I are going to be doing something that no other fairy would do. But here is the thing. If it makes us a better fairies then we will do it. Also it is a challenge and we don't back down from a challenge. We are going to start something new. Maybe change the future. Us Winxs are going to be going to Red Fountain and learn with the specialists.

I waited at the gates for the rest of the girls. When they got here. We headed into school looking around for three of our friends. They told us they were going to get here early. But we couldn't go find them because we got stopped by Ms. Griselda.

"You ladies come with me." She told us.

"Okay. It is not even five minutes into the New Year and you already think we did something. News flash. We just got here. So we didn't do anything." Stella said.

"Just come with me." She said. We followed her to Headmistress Faragonda we see Lizzy, Roxy, and Mirta waiting there for us.

"What is going on?" I asked looking at everyone.

"We don't know. We were just told to come here." Roxy said.

"Well ladies. Headmaster Saladin and I have been talking. We thought of this experiment. We are going to send a group of fairies to Red Fountain to learn with the Red Fountain Specialists." She told us.

"So you choose us." Bloom said.

"Yes I did. I think you ladies will be the best choice. You will be at Red Fountain for a whole year. Your things are already there." She said.

"What about Alfea?" Tecna asked.

"You will not be learning this year at Alfea." She said.

"Our parents know about this?" Layla asked.

"Yes they do know. Also they agreed to send you." She said.

"Okay. When do we go?" I asked her.

"Now. Good luck girls." She said. Then we left to leave for Red Fountain. We went in silent. When we got there guys were staring at us. This is going to be different.

We were walking until we heard someone,

"What are you doing here?"

We turned around to see….


	2. Chapter 2

We turned around to see the guys.

"What this isn't the shopping mall for mini-skirts?" I said looking at them.

"You in a mini-skirts. I would love to see you in that. I bet your legs look sexy." Riven said with a wink.

"In your dreams Riven. Even there it won't happen." I said.

"Where is Headmaster Saladin's office?" Bloom asked.

"Why do you need to know that Bloom?" Sky asked.

"Because we need to talk to him." She said.

"Come on I will show you." Sky said. Then he take us to Saladin's office.

"Thanks Sky." Bloom said.

"No problem. See you ladies around." Sky said walking away. We knocked on the door.

"Enter." We heard and we entered to room.

"Ladies, welcome." Headmaster Saladin said.

"Thank-you for having us." Flora said.

"So I bet Ms. Faragonda told you what is going on." He said.

"Yes. She told us that we will be attending here for this year." Bloom said.

"Yes. If you can follow me. I will show you ladies your rooms." He said. Then he took us to three rooms.

"So how is the room arrangement going?" I asked him.

"Well one of you will have your own room." He said.

"Who?" Stella asked.

"Flora. This is your room. It has all your plants in there. The first room will Bloom, Stella, Roxy, and Lizzy. The second room will be Musa, Layla, Tecna, and Mirta. I already said Flora you get the third room." He said.

"Cool. Thanks." Bloom said.

"I call top bunk." I screamed running into my room. This was a bad bunch of fairies to put in the same area.

 ***Bloom's POV***

I love who I am rooming with. I got amazing people. But it didn't matter who it was. I just didn't trust the people in the second room. That is just trouble.

"Hey we should go surprise the guys." I said.

"Yeah. I want to see my Brandon." Stella said. We got the rest of the girls and went to see the guys. We found the guys room. We knocked at the door and waiting.

"Enter." We heard. Then we opened the door and walked in.

"Hey. What are you ladies doing here?" Brandon asked.

"Well…."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well we go to school here." I said.

"Really?" Riven asked surprised.

"Ignore him. He is being a grumpy pose. So why are you going to school here?" Timmy asked us.

"We are doing this program that Ms. Faragonda and Mr. Saladin thought of. We go to school here. Also do all the classes you guys do." Tecna said.

"That sounds so cool." Timmy said.

"So you pixies have to wear our uniforms too." Riven said smirking.

"Yeah. So." Musa said.

"This is going to be interesting year." Riven said.

"Yeah, it will be. I can't wait to how this turns out." Brandon said.

So it has been a while since the first day of school. We have been there for a while now. The guys don't really make it easy for us. But we take that challenge. But Sky's team has been there and helped us. Except for Riven. Riven is being Riven.

 ***Tecna's POV***

I woke up with a bing from my computer. I was trying to make a new software. It must have been done and downloaded. I can't wait to show it to Timmy.

"What was that noise?" Musa asked with a groggy voice.

"Sorry it was my computer. Just go back to sleep." I said. It was Saturday morning.

"Can't I will go for a run." Musa said getting out of her bed.

"Sorry Mus." I said.

"It's cool." She said.

I looked at my computer to see what was going on. I grabbed my phone to see if Timmy was in. I pressed him number and called him. I waited for him to answer.

"Hello." Timmy said on the other line.

"Timmy did I wake you up?" I asked him feeling bad.

"Yes, but I am happy you did. I fell asleep at my computer. So what's up Tecna?" He asked me.

"Remember that program you told me to look at for you because you couldn't figure out why it won't work." I said.

"Don't tell me. You got it to work." He said.

"Yeah. I thought we can meet you in the library or somewhere and finish it together." I said.

"That sounds great. Meet me in the library." Timmy said.

"Okay Timmy. See you there." I said. Then we both hanged up. I got dressed and headed to the library.

 ***Musa's POV***

I got out on the grounds to stretch before my run. I started to run the forest. I was running until I heard someone. I stopped and slowly looked around. I was ready to beat whoever was. I started to walk. I went behind a tree to hide and attack. I jumped out from behind the tree to see….


	4. Chapter 4

I got out on the grounds to stretch before my run. I started to run the forest. I was running until I heard someone. I stopped and slowly looked around. I was ready to beat whoever was. I started to walk. I went behind a tree to hide and attack. I jumped out from behind the tree to see Riven.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him.

"What does it look like?" He asked.

"Why were you creepily following me?" I asked him with another question. Without answering his question.

"I was not creepily following you. I was just running." He said.

"Okay. Whatever." I said.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Running." I said.

He just smirked a little bit. He said,

"I didn't know you ran."

"You don't know a lot about me. Someone pushed me away my first year. Well if you don't mind. I am going to finish my run and then head back to the school." I said leaving him standing there.

I got back to the school. I saw Riven already there. I walked back to my room. Layla and Mirta was up when I walked in.

"So how was your run?" Layla asked me.

"It was nice until I saw Riven." I said.

"Oh come on. You had a huge crush on him last year. What happened?" Tecna said from the door.

"He dated Darcy. Also he pushed me away." I said.

"You still like him. You just don't want to admit it." Tecna said coming into the room.

"I don't." I said walking into the bathroom. I got changed.

We headed to get breakfast. It was the weekend so no classes. I had all my work done.

 ***Riven's POV***

I walked into the room. The guys we" I said.

"Riven, we know you. Something is bugging you. Is it about Musa?" Sky asked me.

I looked away from them. I don't know what to say.

"It is." Brandon said.

"Oh shut-up Brandon." I said.

"Oh come on Riven. Just tell us." Timmy said turning around in his chair.

"Okay. Here is the thing. I think…."


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay. Here is the thing. I think I might be having feelings for Musa." I Itold them. I didn't want to admit it.

"Riven has a heart and it looks like Musa has it." Brandon said.

"What is the problem then Riven?" Sky asked me.

"I think I pushed her away because of last year." I told them.

"Dude no offence. You are have been pushing her away since day one." Timmy said.

"I know. It is all I know how to do. You guys know that. It is hard for me to get close to someone." I said.

"We know man. Just be yourself and try not to push her away." Sky said.

"I will try." I said.

I has been a while since that day. I have trying to not push Musa away. When I do talk to her the only think that happens is that we fight.

It is the weekend. I was walking around the grounds when I saw Musa sitting under a tree with her guitar. I stopped to listen to her.

 ***Musa's POV***

It was the weekend. I never really had time to play my music and everything because of work and everything. But today I got timed. I got my book and guitar. I then got lost into my music. I got done with my song. I looked up to see Riven standing there.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hey." He said to me.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"What does it look like? I'm baking a cake." I said with a lot of sarcasm in my voice.

"Can I have a piece?" He asked with sarcasm.

"Haha." I said.

"I know I am so funny." He said.

"I won't say that. I have other words for it." I said to him.

"So what are you writing there?" He asked trying to look into my book.

"A song I have been working on. But I am not ready for anyone to see it just yet." I said grabbing my music book and closing it.

"Oh come on. Then how do you know it is good enough for someone to hear?" He asked me.

"I don't know. Usually the Winxs just bugging me enough until I give in. But that usually takes a while." I told him.

"Nice. But here is the thing. I heard to the song." He told me.

"What? Really? How much of it?" I asked him.

"Enough. It is good so far. I guess." He said.

"You guess?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess." He said.

"Wow that is so what I want to hear. Then it might not be good." I said.

"Yeah, but…" He was saying until I interrupted him.

"Never mind. I don't care what you think. You don't get my music. So just forget it." I said getting my things and walked away.

 ***Riven's POV***

I can't believe I just did that. What can I do to make it up? Her song was good. I don't know why I said I guess. I walked about to my room and sat on my bed. I grabbed my guitar and started to play.


	6. Chapter 6

I can't believe I just did that. What can I do to make it up? Her song was good. I don't know why I said I guess. I walked about to my room and sat on my bed. I grabbed my guitar and started to play.

I heard the door open. I looked up to see Bloom and Sky standing there.

"You okay man?" Sky asked me.

"Yeah. I am fine." I said.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay." I said.

Bloom looked at Sky then to me.

"Riven, is there something bothering you?" She asked me.

"No. Why would you ask that pixie?" I asked her.

"Because it seems like you have something on your mind. Also the song I heard you playing we telling us something." She said to me.

"Then enlighten me. What is the song I was playing saying?" I asked me.

"Riven, come on man. Can you be nice?" Sky asked.

"It's fine Sky. The song was about a person. A girl maybe. You don't know how to tell her your feelings or something down that line. How's that?" Bloom asked me.

"I am out of here. If anyone is looking for me. Tell them don't." I said as I walked outed.

 ***Bloom's POV***

I looked at Sky. Sky looked at me. I know I was right. I also think I know who it is the girl.

"Just ignore him. He is has been in a good mood." He told me.

"It's fine. He is just mad that I was right." I said.

"I know. He just won't admit it." He told me.

"I can tell. But I didn't know Riven could play or sing?" I said.

"He really doesn't like to show that. He thinks he's not good at it. But truly he goes something there." Sky told me.

If Musa know. She would fall for him even more. Next time I see her. I am telling her. He really has a gift there.

"He is not bad." I said.

"Yeah, we all know that. But he doesn't believe us." Sky said.

"So…" I said.

"What?" He asked me.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Do you to go take a walk?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure." I said. Then we walked out of the room.

 ***Layla's POV***

I walked into the fitness room. All the guys watched me. It's like they never seen a girl in a fitness room.

"Hey Layla." I heard. I turned to where the voice was coming from. It was Nex. I walked over to him.

"Hey Nex." I said.

"So what brings you here?" He asked me.

"Are you kidding me Nex?" I asked him.

"No. I thought you Winxs would be on the ground or something." He said.

"Hey Nex do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Yes?" He asked me. All the guys were watching us.

"Take…."


	7. Chapter 7

"Take your twelve size foot out of you 10 size mouth." I told him.

"Oooowwww." I heard the guys around us say.

"That goes for all of you." I said walking to a machine and putting my music in to work out.

I was working out until I looked up to see Nex and the guys stare at me. Really have they not seen a person from the opposite sex work out. Looks like not.

When I got down working out I walked to the door and stopped. I turned around to say,

"You guys really need to clean up your act. Get used to seeing a person from the opposite sex in here. Because I am going nowhere."

*Flora's POV*

I was walking around the grounds until I saw Helia sitting drawing something. I walked up to him. I saw what he was drawing.

"Wow that is really good." I said.

He turned around to look at me.

"Thanks." He said to me.

"No problem." I said to him.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"I am good. How are you?" I asked him.

"I am good." He said.

"That's good. So what are you working on? If you don't mind me asking." I said to him. I was getting butterflies standing near him.

He handed it to me to look at. It was the grounds of Red Fountain. It was beautiful.

"Just something I been working on." He told me.

"It looks amazing." I told him.

"I have more if you want to see them." He said to me.

"Yeah. That would be nice." I told him.

"Come with me. They are in my room." He told me getting up.

"Okay." I said. I then followed him to his room. We walked into the room. He brought them all out. He laid them on his bed.

*Stella's POV*

I was sitting in the lounge area the school made for students. I was reading the hand book to figure out how to change these god awful uniforms.

"Wow I would never believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes. Princess is reading." I heard. I looked up to see Brandon.

"Hahaha. You are so funny." I told him.

"Thank-you. I know I am." He looked at me. "So what are you reading?" He asked me.

"The hand book." I told him.

"Why?" He asked me.

"So I can change this god awful uniforms." I told him.

"Really?" He asked me surprised.

"Why so surprised?" She asked me.

"Just am." He looked at me. "Do want any help?" He asked.

"Do you really mean it?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said sitting down by me.

"Okay." Is all I could say. We sat there looking there the hand book.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay." Is all I could say. We sat there looking there the hand book. We looked at the book for a while now. I still can't find anything. But I will not give up.

"It is somewhere in here." Brandon said.

"Yeah. I am going to take a break. Thanks for helping though." I told him.

"No problem." He said. I then got up and left. That was nice of him for helping me.

*Lizzy's POV*

I was walking around the grounds until I found a spot I liked. I sat down and got my book out. I was reading one of my favorite books. I was trying to stay away from my brothers. People are already looking at me like my brothers' little sister.

"Hey." I heard in front of me. I looked up to see Rico standing there.

"Lizzy right?" He asked me.

"Uhm." I said nodding.

"Can I sit?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said going shy.

"Thanks." He said sitting next to me. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Roxy.

 _Roxy help me._

 _What happened?_

 _Rico is sitting next to me and I am being weird shy_

 _Lizzy, it's okay. I am on my way. Where are you?_

 _Under tree by the front. Trust me you will see me._

 _Okay. Just stay calm. You will be okay._

*Roxy's POV*

I was walking to meet up with Lizzy. I then walked right into someone. I looked to see it was Manual.

"I am so sorry Manual." I said to him.

"It's cool Roxy. Are you okay? You in a hurry." He asked me.

"I am fine. I am just trying to meet up with Lizzy." I told him.

"Can I join? If you don't mind?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said. Then we meet up with Lizzy and Rico sitting under a tree in silences.

"Hey guys." Rico said when he saw us.

"Hey. Can we join?" I asked them. Lizzy nodded.

"So what you guys doing?" Manual asked them when we sat down.

"Reading." Lizzy said showing her book.

"Haven't you read that book like a million of times?" I asked her.

"Yes. It's my favorite." I told her.

We hanged out a little bit longer and then Lizzy and I went back to our room. We walked into the room to see…


	9. Chapter 9

We hanged out a little bit longer and then Lizzy and I went back to our room. We walked into the room to see Stella freaking out.

"Stella, what is wrong?" I asked her.

"THIS RULE BOOK! I CAN'T FIND IT!" Stella yelled throwing the book on her bed.

"Stella, trust me. You will find it. It just going to take time." I told her.

"Whatever. So what were you two up to?" She asked me and Lizzy.

"Just hanging out with Rico and Manuel." I told her.

"Owwww fun." Stella said.

"Really. No." Lizzy said. But both know that is not true.

"Oh come on." Stella said. I think she knows.

We heard a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Rico.

"Rico." I said looking back to the girls.

"Hey." He said.

"What may I help you with?" I asked him confused on why he was here.

"Just bringing back Lizzy's book. She dropped it." He said handing it out. I moved out of the way so Lizzy could take it. But she just stood there with big eyes. She was saying nothing.

"Thank-you." Stella said taking it for her.

"No problem. See you around." He said smiling to Lizzy. Lizzy looked away blushing. I was trying to hold in my laughter. Then he left and I shut the door laughing.

"Oh my gosh. Lizzy, why didn't you tell me?" Stella asked her.

"Tell you what?" Lizzy said talking her book back.

"That Rico likes you. That you like Rico." Stella said.

"He doesn't like me." She said.

"Oh come on. He was smiling at you. He brought back your book." Stella said.

"So. He was being nice." Lizzy said.

"No. He was not just being nice. He likes you." Stella said.

"No." Lizzy said.

"Rico likes Lizzy. Rico likes Lizzy. Lizzy likes Rico. Lizzy likes Rico." Stella said singly. Then Lizzy did the unbelievable.

*Mirta's POV*

I was walking down the hallway and then meet up with Musa.

"Hey Musa." I said to her.

"Hey Mirta. What's up?" She asked me.

"Nothing much. How about you?" I asked her.

"Trying to kill someone." She told me.

"Let me guess. Riven." I said looking over to her. She had her guitar with her.

"Yup." She said popping the p at the end.

"What he do now?" I asked.

She looked at me and explain everything to me.

"So that makes sense on his mood today." We heard and saw Bloom.

"Hey Bloom. What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, Sky and I were going to hanging out in his room and we went in there to a grumpy Riven." She told us.

"He was grumpy. He told me my song was alright. It could be better." Musa said.

"I don't know. It's Riven." Bloom said.

"He is his our type of guy." I said.

"Yeah." Musa said nodding her head.

We walked to Bloom's room. She opened the door to see…


	10. Chapter 10

We walked to Bloom's room. She opened the door to see Lizzy sitting onto Stella. I looked at Musa and Bloom to make sure they see the same thing. Then there is Roxy sitting on bed reading a book. She then looked up and said,

"Hey guys."

Like nothing in going on. I just snickered. What happened here?

"So what happened here? Why is Lizzy sitting on Stella?" Bloom asked.

"Oh that. She was teasing her about Rico." Lizzy said like it was nothing.

"Wait what about Rico?" I asked her.

"Her liking him and him liking her back. But Lizzy doesn't think so." Roxy said.

"He doesn't." Lizzy said.

"Can you get off of me?" Stella asked looking up to Lizzy.

"Are you done?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes. For now." Stella said.

Then Lizzy got up and sat on her bed. She was still glaring at Stella still. Stella now know she likes him and he likes her. She will not give up getting them together.

*Layla's POV*

It has been a while. We are in our defense class. We were waiting for the teacher. All of us Winxs and the number one specialists are in the same class. It gets really good. Most when we have to go agents the guys.

"Hey Layla." Nex said coming up to me.

"Hey. You ready for this class?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I heard it is post good." He said.

"That is what I heard." I said.

"Maybe we will be fighting each other." Nex said.

"That is going to be fun. I hope we get to pick." I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"If we do. Do you want to be my fighting partner?" I asked him.

He looked token back that I asked him to be my partner. I looked at him and waited for his response. Then he said,

"Sure." He said.

Then the teacher walked in. We got partnered up. I looked over to see that I was partnered with….


	11. Chapter 11

Then the teacher walked in. We got partnered up. I looked over to see that I was partnered with Nex.

"Looks like fate wanted it to happen." I heard behind me. I turned around to see Nex.

"Looks like it. But don't go easy on me. Because I am going to kick your butt." I told him.

"Oh please. You fight with the boys. You know I am not going to go easy." He told me.

Then we got to our space and we got into our stands. We were fighting. We were blocking each other throws. Not one of us got each other down yet. We been doing that for a bit. Then we both notice everyone stop their fights to which our fight.

"Come on Nex take her down." I heard one of the guys' yell.

"Oh please Layla will cream Nex butt. You got this Layla." I heard. I know that was Musa.

*Musa's POV*

So we were fight practicing with a partners. Everyone stopped to watch Layla and Nex were blocking each other throws. No one has took each other down.

"Come on Nex take her down." I heard next to me. I looked over to see it was Riven.

"Oh please Layla will cream Nex butt. You got this Layla." I said to her.

"You got to kidding me. Nex will win this fight." Riven said.

"Really. Do you to put your words where belong?" I asked him.

"If you talking about a bet. Then you are on." Riven said.

"Okay. If Layla wins you have to do what I say for a week. If Nex wins I will have to do what you say for a week." I said to him.

"Deal." He said shacking my hand. Then we watched Layla and Nex fight again.

*Nex's POV*

We were fighting and I heard Riven make a bet with Musa. I really hope I win this fight. If I don't Riven won't let me live it down.

"Scared?" I asked him.

"Never." She said.

"Come on. Let's make this easy for all." I said joking with her.

"Not going to happen." She said.

I then tried to grab her arm. But she turned and grabbed my arm instead. She then….


	12. Chapter 12

I then tried to grab her arm. But she turned and grabbed my arm instead. She then was on top of me. I was laying on the ground. She just beat me. I was shocked. She got off of me and she put out her hand to help me up. I took it and she helped me up.

"Congracts. Good match." I said to her.

"Thanks Nex. Good job to you too." She said to me.

*Riven's POV*

Oh great now I have to do whatever that music fairy wants me to do for a week. This is going to be one long week. I can't believe Nex just lost.

"I will see you tomorrow." Musa said walking past me. She walked up to Layla and gave her a high five. They were talking about something. I then walked over to Nex and looked at him.

"Sorry man." Nex said to me.

"It's cool man. I know you were going to lose." I told him.

"Then why did you make that bet with Musa?" He asked me.

"Because I really hoped you could have done it. I wanted to push her bottoms." I told him.

"Of course it had to do with pushing someone's bottom." Nex said.

It is later that day and I was in my room playing my guitar when Tecna and Timmy walked in. I just went back doing what I was doing. I had this beat stuck inside my head all day. So I need to get it out.

*Tecna's POV*

Timmy and I walked into his room to work on some programs and things. We walked into the room to see Riven sitting playing his guitar. I wonder if Musa even know he plays. Timmy and I just walked right over to his computer.

We were working on a program for the hover bikes. We took a break. Timmy turned and looked over to Riven. He was still in the room playing his guitar. I am not complaining. I am use to it because of Musa. We have been roommates since we first came to here.

"So I heard you lost a bet to Musa." Timmy said to Riven.

"Yup." Riven said not looking up from his guitar.

"So what do you think she will make you do?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know. I just hope it is nothing stupid. But knowing her. She would make me her man servant for the whole week." Riven said.

"Why would you say that?" I asked. I know Musa. She wouldn't make someone do something they won't want to do. He doesn't know Musa.

"Because it's her. She hates me. So why won't she make me be her man servant or make me do something I don't like." Riven said to me.

"You don't know her. She would never make someone do if they don't like it. She not like that. You will see." I told him.

"Sure." He said looking over to me.

"Whatever you say Riven. Will have to just wait and see." I said to him and left it at that. I know Musa. The worse thing she would make him do it go shopping with us girls and make him hold our bags.

*Riven's POV*

Was that technology fairy right about what she said? Was Musa not that is week and make me pay for how I treated her last year? We won't find out until tomorrow. Now I wish we had classes tomorrow. But sadly we don't. It is the weekend.


	13. Chapter 13

Was that technology fairy right about what she said? Was Musa not that is week and make me pay for how I treated her last year? We won't find out until tomorrow. Now I wish we had classes tomorrow. But sadly we don't. It is the weekend.

It's the next day. I woke up and just laid there in bed. I didn't want to get up but I had too. I had to go find Musa and get this bet over with. I got up to see the guys up too.

"Who Riven up before noon?" Brandon said to me sarcastically. I just pushed him and he feel onto his bed.

"Come on Riven. It's not all bad. At less you won't be bored all day." I heard from the door. I look over to see Lex standing there.

I glared at him. I wanted to punch him. They all are eating this up. Now I just want this week over with.

"Riven, it won't be that bad. At less you get to hang out with Musa all day." Sky said to me.

"And be her man servant." I said as I walk into the bathroom.

*Musa's POV*

I woke up the next morning. The girls were already up. I remember it is the weekend. So no classes. So I got all my homework done yesterday. So no homework for me on the weekend. What am I going to do this weekend?

"Morning Musa." Layla said to me.

"Morning." I said back to her.

"So what do you have in store for Riven today?" Layla asked me.

I almost forgot about the bet me and Riven made yesterday. I won that bet and now he has to do what I say for a week. I truly have no clue what I am going to make him do.

"I will figure something out." I told her.

"Okay. Well if you need any help. I will be in the fit ness room." She said walking out the door.

We are allowed to go to Magix today. It is our weekend. I think I will go there and just make Riven go with me. I want to stop at a few shops. So it shouldn't be that bad. I got ready for the day. I then heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Riven.

"Let's get thing over with." Riven said looking bored already.

"Hello to you to Mr. Sunshine." I said to him.

"So what are you making me do today? Clean your room? Do your homework?" He asked me.

"Just come to Magix with me. I want to go to a few shops." I told him. What he doesn't know is that my homework is done. Also I would never let anyone clean my room.

"Okay. That's it?" He asked me looking surprised.

"That's it for now." I told him.

I wasn't going to make him do what he doesn't want to do. Anyways I wanted to go to Magix.


	14. Chapter 14

I wasn't going to make him do what he doesn't want to do. Anyways I wanted to go to Magix. We parked our bikes and got off of them. I looked around.

"So what are doing here?" Riven asked me.

Still looking around I say,

"I need to go to a few stores."

I then walked away from him. He follows me. We walked quietly. Neither of us said a word to each other. I then saw the store I wanted to go to. I walked into it smiling.

"This is the place you needed to come too?" Riven asked me as we entered the store.

"Yes. They have something I need." I told him.

"What is that?" He asked me. He has so much questions. I just ignored him and went to the front desk.

"Hey Musa." The guy at the front desk said.

"Hey Dakota." I said to him.

"What may I help you with today?" Dakota asked me.

"Is my box in. John texted me and told me it was in." I told him.

"Yes. It's in the back. Just give me a second." He said went to get it.

"So what is that you needed?" Riven asked me.

I gave him a look and shocked my head. We were in a music store. What does he think? I then said,

"You will see."

Then Dakota came back with a box and I smiled to myself. He then put it on the counter.

"Here you go." He said sliding it to me.

"Thanks Dakota." I said. I couldn't wait so I pulled out my keys and used them to get throw the tape.

"She can be so impatient sometime." Dakota said.

"You have no idea." Riven said crossing his arms. I glared over to him.

I then pulled out notebooks from the box.

"Notebooks? That is what you really need." Riven said complaining.

I didn't say anything to Riven. I just put the notebooks back into the box and looked at Dakota saying,

"Thanks again. This means a lot."

"Always Musa. Send anything you need to me. I got you." Dakota said to me.

We were walking to the White Horse. We sat at the table. I then opened the box again. I stared to look at the notebooks.

"So now what?" He asked me.

"If you want to do whatever you want. I will text you if I need you." I told him.

"Fine." Riven said walking away.


	15. Chapter 15

"Fine." Riven said walking away.

*Riven's POV*

I left Musa at the White Horse. She was looking throw those notebooks of hers. What are those notebooks? Why do you care Riven?

"Hey Riven." I heard behind me.

I turned around to see Lex.

"Hey man. What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. Just hang around here trying find something to do. So Musa left you off the hook for the bet?" Lex asked me.

"No. I am right now on phone call. So meaning if she calls or text. I must go." I told him.

"Wow. What has she made you do so far?" He asked me curiously.

"Nothing really. So far she just made me come here to Magix with her." I told him.

"Well that is not that bad." Lex said.

"No not really." I said to him.

It has been a while since this stupid bet started. I have been going to see Musa every day that we are not in classes or doing homework. She texts me if she needs anything. It is in the middle of the week. Then ends on this coming up Saturday. That is the last day.

"Hey Riven." Sky said to me when he entered the room.

"Hey." I said not looking up from my guitar.

"So Musa doesn't need you right now?" He asked me.

"No. She is right now doing some homework." I told him.

"So you are clear for right now." He said sitting on his bed.

"Yeah." I told him.

This week hasn't been that bad so far. Musa really doesn't make me do much. Most of the time it is just me sitting in the room with her doing or own thing.

"So how is it going? You look like you are not ready to kill her." He asked me.

"Actually. It is not that bad. I mean I thought she had this of ridiculous list for me. But she doesn't. Most of the time I am just sitting in her room relaxing." I told him.

"So you are having fun?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I guess. But I am waiting for something to happen. This pixie can't be this nice about it. Mostly after last year. She has something up her sleeve." I told him.

Sky looked at me. He just shocked his head before saying,


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: I don't own The Only Exception by Paramore.)

Sky looked at me. He just shocked his head before saying,

"Well that is not bad at all. At least you will get to hang out with the one you like."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Really man. Are you going to just deny it? She will not wait forever." Sky told me.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am going for a walk. will see you later." I said walking out of the room.

*Musa's POV*

I was in my room. I was looking at the notebook I got earlier. The notebooks were my mother's. I was looking throw them. My mom lost them before she passed. I just found them. So I had them shipped to me.

I got lost in thought. Then somehow he came into my mind. I been trying to keep him out of my mind. I can't let him know. But I really wish he know how I feel. But I don't want him to hurt me again. But he would be the only exception to it. I then picked up my guitar and started to play what was in my heart.

When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist, but darlin'

You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
But keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

But, you are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh

You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

When I got done I sighed. I can't believe I let myself go throw this again. I then heard a knock at the door. I looked up to see the one person I don't know if I want to see. Standing there was…..


	17. Chapter 17

When I got done I sighed. I can't believe I let myself go throw this again. I then heard a knock at the door. I looked up to see the one person I don't know if I want to see. Standing there was Riven.

"Lost in thought." He said to me.

"A little bit. What's up?" I asked him.

"Just thought I come and see if you need me to do anything." He told me.

"No. But if you want to stay and hang out." I said to him.

"Sure." He said taking a seat at the end of my bed.

We hanged out for a bit. I was playing my guitar and looking at my own song book my mom gave me when I was little.

"So can I ask a question?" He asked me.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked him.

"Well, those….."

*Tecna's POV*

So today I was with Timmy helping him program the hover bikes with a new software for them. The software is really brilliant. Timmy is really smart.

"Timmy, this software is brilliant." I told him.

"Thanks Tecna. I was nothing really." He said blushing a bit.

"No it is not. This is so amazing." I told him.

"Thanks Tecna." He said to me.

"Yo guys. So what's up?" Lex said coming up to us.

"Upgrading the hover bikes." I told him.

"Cool. What new things you two gave them?" He asked us.

"Well it was all Timmy. So I will let him explain." I said.

"It was not all me. Without your help Tecna. This could never happen." Timmy told me.

I couldn't help but blush a bit. I had this grin on my face now. He defiantly know how to make me smile. Lex looked at us both and said,

"Okay nerds. Are one of you going to tell me what it does?" He asked us.

Timmy and I laugh and then he told him what the bikes do. Timmy then said,

"If someone is lost and has one way back or has no ride back. They can summon their hover bike to their location. You just have to put your location into your commutators. Then the bike will come to you."


	18. Chapter 18

"If someone is lost and has one way back or has no ride back. They can summon their hover bike to their location. You just have to put your location into your commutators. Then the bike will come to you."

"That is cool." Lex said.

Then Lex let me and Timmy to finish up what we were doing. When we got done we headed to the look out or what some people call it caiman base. It is where the computers for the whole school and everything important is.

"Now we send this update to everyone's commutators. So everyone's commutators can have it." Timmy said. We sent to the program to everyone's commutators with one button.

*Bloom's POV*

I was studying with Sky when our commutators started to go off. I looked at it then to Sky. Sky then said,

"It is telling you it is upgrading. Meaning Timmy added something new to them."

"Okay. What do you think Timmy did?" I asked him.

"Don't know. Timmy usually keeps it a secret until the last minute. Meaning we don't know until that beep goes off." Sky told me.

"So wait. You guys don't know when he works on it right in this room?" I asked him.

"Nope. He works on so much things on that computer of his. We don't know the difference. He could be doing a program for fun, for a class, or for the school. We never know any more. Now he has Tecna here. We are like in the dark." Sky told me.

"Yeah. I bet. But let's see what he added new." I said picking up my commutator.

"Looks like it is a new thing for our hover bikes. We probably hear more about it at lunch. But I won't be surprise if some of the guys around here already trying to use it." He told me snickering.

I couldn't help but snicker too thinking about the guys messing up and everything. Then Sky and I went back to studying.

*Brandon's POV*

So was walking down the hallway looking for Stella. I was going to do something big. Mostly it was a question. But I was going to ask her in a big way. I then saw her talking to Flora and Lizzy. I walked up to them.

"Hello ladies." I said to them.

"Hey Brandon." Flora said to me.

Lizzy just stay quiet. She was our mouse at here. She is so small we sometimes don't know where she is. Also she is so quiet.

"Hello Brandon." Stella said to me.

"Stella, may I talk to you for a moment?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said looking over to Flora and Lizzy.

I then took her a side to talk to her. She looked at with wonder. This is the moment. I am just going for it. I then looked at her and put on my charm. I then asked her,


	19. Chapter 19

I then took her a side to talk to her. She looked at with wonder. This is the moment. I am just going for it. I then looked at her and put on my charm. I then asked her,

"Stella, will you go out with me?"

She looked at me surprised. I don't think she saw that coming.

*Stella's POV*

Brandon put on that charm of his. Meaning he wants something. Then he asked me,

"Stella, will you go out with me?"

I looked at him. He took me by surprise. I bet my face shows it. I was not expecting that. But I have a plan. I then said,

"Sure. But here is the thing. I want a group date. You got to get the guy to ask out my girls."

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because I know they like them. My girls like them back. So what do you say?" I asked him.

"What if I can make that happen? Do I still get that date?" He asked me.

"Yes Brandon. If it happens or not. But if it does happen…. You will make me the happiest fairy ever. Also I will give you a kiss." I told him.

"Deal. But here the thing. You are going to help me then." He said to me.

This guy will not give up. But he has a point. My idea. I should help. I then said,

"Deal. I will help." I told him.

This is going to be fun. We were going to play matcher without friends mostly without their knowledge. Because if Musa finds out I am playing match maker in her love life. She will not let it happen.

I turned and looked at Flora and Lizzy. I then told them,

"I will see you girls later. I got to go and help Brandon with something."

Then Brandon and I left. We went to my room. No one was there right now. So I then grabbed a empty notebook to write things down to help us.

"So who are we going to partner with who?" Brandon asked me. He is so clueless. He can't see who belongs with who. That is what makes him so cute. I then said,

"Well…."


	20. Chapter 20

"Well here. Here is the of the couples."

I then showed him the notepad with the list of the couples.

 _Bloom & Sky_

 _Tecna & Timmy_

 _Musa & Riven_

 _Layla & Nex_

 _Mirta & Lex_

 _Lizzy & Rico_

 _Roxy & Manuel_

 _Flora & Helia_

He looked at the list and said,

"You are not making it easy on us are you."

"Nope. But these are the ones who they belong with. What is the problem?" I asked him.

"Well here is the thing. A few of them might be easy but few will be hard. Like Bloom & Sky and Roxy & Manuel might be easy. Then there is Tecna & Timmy, Layla & Nex, Mirta & Lex, Lizzy & Rico, and Flora & Helia are in the middle. Then there is Musa & Riven who is going to be the hardest." He told me.

"I know. But we have to try." I said.

"Trust me for that kiss I will try." He told me truthfully.

*Brandon's POV*

It has been while. Stella and I have been trying to get the guys to ask out the girls. I am about to tell them the truth.

I walked into the room all the guys were there. I then sat on the edge of my bed.

"What's up man?" Sky asked me.

I am just going to talk to them. They are my friends they would do this favor for me. I then asked them,

"Can you guys do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor." Riven said from his bed.

"Will you guys ask the Winx club girls out?" I asked them.

"Why?" Riven asked.

"Because the only way to go out with Stella is if it was a group with her girls. So please guys will you ask them out?" I asked them.

"Why not. Do you know who Stella wants us to ask out? Or can we ask out any of the Winx girls?" Sky said.

I then showed them the paper Stella gave me from her notepad. The guys looked it over.

"Really? I don't know." Riven said tossing the paper back at me.

"What is wrong Riven?" I asked.

He looked at me and then the paper. Then he said,

"Really her."

"I know you two don't always see eye to eye. But come on man. You might be surprised what you guys have in common." I told him.

"I will try." Timmy said nervous.

Then the others agreed too. I smiled. Now it is all up to them. I hope Riven does it.


	21. Chapter 21

Then the others agreed too. I smiled. Now it is all up to them. I hope Riven does it.

*Bloom's POV*

I was walking the grounds of Red Fountain. I was last in thoughts. But I was token out of them by a voice.

"Bloom." I heard behind me. I stopped walking and turned around to Sky heading my way.

"Yes Sky?" I asked him.

"Hey I have been looking for you." He said to me.

"Really have you?" I asked him confused why.

"Yeah. I was wondering something." He told me.

"Yes Sky?" I asked him.

"Well… I was wondering if you like to go out with me? Brandon is trying to get a group together for a group date. I was wondering if you would want to be my date?" He asked me.

"I would love to Sky." I said.

"Okay. I will let you know when I know more." He said.

"Okay. See you later." I said. I then waiting for him to leave. I then ran back to my room to tell Stella and the others about what happened.

I ran into the room see all the others there. I then said,

"Sky just asked me out for a group date."

"He did not. Oh my gosh." Stella said.

"Yeah. I can't believe it. He could ask any girl. He asked me." I said.

"Who is all in the group date?" Musa asked me.

"Brandon is trying to get group together for a group date." I said looking over to Stella. She smiled.

"Good. He is doing what I am asking." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused.

"I told Brandon if he wants to date me. I want it to be a group date with my girls. So he has to find you dates." She told us truthfully.

"Well because of you. I got a date with Sky. Thanks Stella." I said.

"Your welcome. The rest of you should be getting dates too." Stella said looking at them all.

"Yeah right. Who would ask me out from their group?" Musa said.

"Riven." We all said to her.

She just looked at us and shocked her head. Of course she would ignore us on that.

*Musa's POV*

I can't believe this. He won't do it. He made it clear in the past how he feels about me. I just put my feelings side and put it all in my music.


	22. Chapter 22

We went to the place the Trix was going to attacked next. They didn't expect to see us. They are more powerful but so are we. After we fought the Trix fleed and we returned Earth. For now thought. We know we have to head back to Red Fountain soon.

It has been a while and us girls decided to go back. Changed back into our guy selves and walked into Red Fountain.

We went to our rooms to unpack our things. We then heard a knock at the door. We all turned around to see the guys.

"Welcome back." Sky said to us.

"Thanks." Bloom said as Blake.

"So we didn't scare you guys away. Oh darn." Riven said.

"Oh please you can't scare us away that easily." I said to him.

*Stella's POV*

We have been back for a while now. We went back to normal routine. It is like we haven't left.

It was a quiet day. Just like a normal day. We were hanging out with the guys. Just having an relaxing day.

But for some reason something didn't feel right. It was quiet. Just then we heard alarms going off.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"We are under attack." Sky said.

We then ran out of the room to help fight. We got out to the grounds when we looked up to see….

(A/N: So here it is. The last chapter is going to the next chapter. Thanks for reading.)


	23. Chapter 23

"Way to go Timmy." Sky said.

*Rico's POV*

"Sky can you help me with something?" I asked him.

"What's up man?" Sky asked me.

"I want to ask Lizzy out but I don't know how." I told him.

"Lizzy, she can be shy. Mostly when she is around you." Sky said.

"I know. That is why I need help." I said to him.

"Just ask her. You can do it." Sky said.

"What if she doesn't answer me?" I asked him.

"She will. Trust me." He said.

I thought it over. I then walked away to find Lizzy. Was going to do it? I got this.

Where would she be? I guess I will first start at her room. I walked to her room and knocked at the door.

I heard footsteps coming to the door. Then the door opened to reveal Stella.

"Hello Rico." Stella said.

"Hello Stella. Is Lizzy here?" I asked her.

"No. But may I asked why you look for her?" She asked me.

"Well, I was looking for her to ask her out." I told him.

"Check the grounds. She likes to read under a tree. Sorry don't know what tree throw." She told me.

"Thanks." I said walking away looking for Lizzy.

*Lizzy's POV*

I was sitting under my favor tree. Reading a new book. It was relaxing to me. Not many people come around where I sit.


	24. Chapter 24

I was sitting under my favor tree. Reading a new book. It was relaxing to me. Not many people come around where I sit.

I was lost into my book. So I didn't know that someone was near me. I then heard,

"Lizzy?"

I looked up to see Rico. I got really shy. He makes me really nervous. I couldn't say a word.

"Hey." He said to me.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Okay. I am going to get to the point. I was wondering if you free and up to it. Would you be my date for this group date?" He asked me.

I looked at him shocked. He just asked me out. I can't believe it. I just looked at him surprised. I know I have to answer him. I then tried my best to get the words out. I then said quietly,

"Yes."

He looked at me and smiled. So he did hear me.

"Thanks." He said smiling big.

I then watched him walk away all joyful. Did I really make him that happy?

I got up and headed back to my room. Stella, Bloom, and Roxy was there. I didn't say a word. I just sat down on my bed smiling.

"Hey did Rico find you? He was looking for you." Stella asked.

I nodded to let her know. Roxy then looked at me and asked,

"Why was he looking for you?"

"He asked me out." I told them.

"What?!" Roxy said.

"Yeah. I said yes." I told him.

"Yeah. Now all we need is Helia ask Flora. Manuel ask out Roxy. Lastly Riven to ask out Musa." Stella said.

*Helia's POV*

I was sitting in my room. I was doing another sketch. Of course it was a sketch of her. How am I going to asked her out?

Then it hit me. I now know how to ask her out. I will do it my way.


	25. Chapter 25

Then it hit me. I now know how to ask her out. I will do it my way.

I grabbed a piece of paper and started to work.

*Flora's POV*

I was on the ground tending some flowers. Just then a piece of paper landed in front. I looked around to see where it was coming from.

I then opened it to a note. I read,

 _Will you do me the honor and be date for this group date?_

There was a drawing of a white snow flower. It was from Helia. There was a blank piece of paper attacked then a pen fell out. I picked it up and wrote in big letters,

 _YES! I WOULD BE HONORED!_

I then sent it back to him. I smiled to myself. I now have a date with Helia.

*Roxy's POV*

It has been a couple of days since Flora told us that Helia asked her out. Now it is just me and Musa left.

I was walking down the hallway. I saw Manuel and he looked over to me and smiled. I smiled back at him. He left his friends and came over to me.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hey. Can we go talk?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said.

He then took me to an empty hallway. I looked at him strange.

"I wanted to ask you a question in private. Doesn't mean I am embarrass to be with you. It is just I think it just should be me and you only." He told me.

"Okay. What's up?" I asked him.

"Will you be my date for the group date? I would really like that." He said to me.

"I would love too." I told him.

"Cool. Thanks. I will let you know more when I get more info." He told me.

"Sure. Can't wait." I said.

I pulled my phone out and text the other Winxs.

 _I am so in for that group date. Manuel just asked me out._

*Musa's POV*

I just got a text from Roxy. I looked at it to see,

 _I am so in for that group date. Manuel just asked me out._

 _Amazing good for you._

Everyone except for me is going to this group date. Only because Riven has no guts to ask me out.

I walked down the hallway. I saw Riven. I looked at him and then went down a different hallway. I really don't want to see him.

Of course he is a jerk. Why would I think for one moment he would ask me out? He doesn't like me. Of course he doesn't.

But I can't help for what I feel. I still have feelings for him. That will never change.


	26. Chapter 26

(A/N: I don't own Sidelines by Payton Rae.)

But I can't help for what I feel. I still have feelings for him. That will never change.

I need to clear my head. Luck for me I have a free block and I can do whatever I want. I went to my room and got my guitar. I then went to a spot I found on the grounds I fell in love with.

I then started to play. I just my heart play not my mind. Like my mom always say,

"Music is the best say into your soul and heart."

I did let my heart play. I got lost into the song.

I remember cheering you on at every football game

Shoutin' number twenty as a running back takes your play

I wait from the bleachers on the thirty yard line

You only look away, don't you see

What it does to me

When the game is called and the crowd goes home

I get my chance with you alone

All you seem to do is look right through me

I've dreamt of you a thousand times

But you don't even bat an eye

Doesn't matter what I do or how I try

I'm always the girl on the sidelines

In the air, on the ground

I feel the spirit all around

I guess you really drove it home again

As I watch you walk away with her in your arms

Like I'm only a friend, can't you see

That should be me, that should be me

When the game is called and the crowd goes home

I get my chance with you alone

All you seem to do is look right through me

I've dreamt of you a thousand times

But you don't even bat an eye

Doesn't matter what I do or how I try

I'm always the girl on the sidelines

Now, pretend that you're just a mistake

As I watch the instant replay

Spinnin' 'round and 'round again in my mind

I've dreamt of you a thousand times

But you don't even bat an eye

Doesn't matter what I do or how I try

I'm always the girl on the sidelines

I'm just another girl on the sidelines

I then heard clapping around me. I opened my eyes to see Helia, Manuel, and Timmy.

"That was amazing Musa." Manuel said to me.

"Thanks Manuel." I said.

"You played with your heart." Helia said.

"Yeah. Best way to play." I said.

"Sounds like you were trying to say something." Timmy said to me.

"I am not going to lie. I was. But I don't know what to do about it." I told them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Manuel asked me.

"No. I am good. Thanks any ways." I said to them.

"Okay. You know we are here if you want to talk." Helia said.

"Thanks guys. I will remember that." I said.

I got up and grabbed my guitar. I then walked away from them.

*Manuel's POV*

We watched Musa walked away. Something is bugging her. By the song it was maybe about Riven.

"Riven." I said.

"Yeah, probably." Timmy said.

We walked back into school. Musa was nowhere to be seen. We then saw Riven. We walked over to him.

"Hey man." I said.

"Hey." Riven said to us.

"So did you hear that all the guys asked the girls out?" I asked him.

"Except for Musa." Timmy said to him.

"Yeah I know. But guys I don't know." Riven said.

"So are you going to asked her?" Helia asked.

"I don't know. I will talk you guys later." Riven said.

Riven walked away from us. We definitely hit a sour spot.

*Riven's POV*

I walked away from them. What am I going to do? I want to ask her out. But I don't know. She might still hate me for the Darcy thing.

I just walked. I then made it back to my room. I went out to the balcony. I looked down to see Musa.


	27. Chapter 27

I just walked. I then made it back to my room. I went out to the balcony. I looked down to see Musa.

There she was. The girl of my dreams. I know I messed up. I just don't know if I can fix it.

*Musa's POV*

It is that weekend. The girls were getting ready for the group date. I was sitting there watching them. I was going to be left behind.

"I feel bad. You sure you don't want me to find you a last minute date?" Stella asked me.

"I am sure Stella. You guys look amazing. The guys are lucky." I told them.

They did look amazing. I know it is okay to be a little jealous because I want to be them. It won't be the same.

"We just feel bad Musa." Bloom said.

"Don't guys. You guys go have a great time. I will be here playing my music." I told them.

"I am with Stella. We can get you a date in a heartbeat." Mirta said.

"I am good. I will have a great time in." I told them.

Just then we heard a knock at the door. I looked at the girls and asked,

"You ready?"

"Yes." Bloom said.

"Let's do this thing." Layla said.

"Can we get this out of the way before Lizzy chances her mind?" Roxy asked.

I then went to the door and opened it. I see eight handsome guys. I then said,

"Wow. You guys clean up really good." I said standing there in my PJs.

"Thanks Musa. Wish you joined us." Sky said.

"Things happen for a reason." I said.

Then I moved out of the way so they can see their dates. I then saw all their jaws dropped. I couldn't help but laugh.

Then they were leaving. Bloom stopped and said,

"I hope you are okay and have a fun any ways."

"I will." I said.

Then they left for their group date. I then shut the door. I sat back down on my bed and started to play my guitar.

I was playing for a bit and then I heard something at the door. I got up and went to the door. I opened it to see lady the guys dog.

"Hey girl. What are you doing here?" I asked bending down the pet her.

All she did was barked at me. I then said,

"I am not Roxy. I can make you speak."

She just stared at me and barked again. Just then…..


	28. Chapter 28

(A/N: I don't own Bubbly by Colbie Caillat.)

She just stared at me and barked again. Just then started to brag me. I finally got free. Then she went into my room.

"Are you going to relax with me?" I asked the dog.

She sat there wagging her tail looking at me. She then did the unthinkable. She grabbed my song book and ran with. I went after her. She was super-fast. But I still was keeping up. No one was stopping to help me.

"Someone stop that dog." I yelled.

Everyone just got out of the dog and my way. What is wrong with these guys? Really, I am like chasing this dog and else guys are moving out of its way. Where is, this dog going? All I want is my book back. I had to be across most of the campus.

Then the dog brought me to a bunch of trees on Red Fountain grounds. I ran throw them to keep up with her. Somehow, I lost her. I then walked around slowly so I don't scare her. Maybe I am going to sneak attack.

*Riven's POV*

After the guys lectured me about not asking Musa out I left them to clear my mind. I was sitting under a tree on the grounds. I was just playing my guitar. I was lost into my music. That was until I felt something drop on my lap. I looked up to see Lady.

"What did you bring me girl?" I asked the dog. I would never really tell the guys this. But I do like this dog. At first I, really didn't care. But then she grown on me.

I opened the notebook she brought me. It was filled with songs. Who book is this? I then got to a bookmarked page. I then read that song. It was really good. Who song book did this dog steal?

"What do you think you are doing?" Someone yelled at me.

I looked up to see Musa coming over to me. Of course, it was her song book. Awesome songs like that. She came up to me and yacked it from my hands. She then started to check it over.

"Don't worry there was no damage." I told her.

I looked up at me with a glare. She then said,

"How would you know? It was in her mouth."

"Because Lady knows better. Please I already looked it over." I told her.

"Thanks. But Lady needs to be taught not to take others things." She said glancing over to the dog.

"I know. You should talk to Sky about that. She is his dog." I told her.

"Really? What everyone says that she is mostly your dog." She told me.

"Yeah I know. It is because she hangs around me and everything. But she is Sky's dog." I told her.

"Well thanks." She said to me.

"No problem." I said to her. She then started to walk away. This dog did it on purpose. I looked at the dog who was almost glaring at me. "Was that a new song?"

She turned back around to look at me and answered,

"Yeah. A working progress."

"It's good. What's wrong with it?" I asked her.

"Why do you care?" She asked me.

"Just thought you would want so help. If there is something wrong with it and you can't figure out what. Maybe I can help." I told her.

"Do you anything?" She asked me.

I glanced over to my guitar and looked back at her. I then said,

"I know a few things."

She then came over to me. We both sat down. I she opened her song book to the bookmarked page. She and I looked at it. We then started to work on it. We have been doing that for good couple hours. Then we felt like we had something.

"Wow. You two hang out without one of you dead. How is that possible?" We heard. We looked up to see our friends.

"Music. That's how pixie." I told Stella.

"You guys writing a song together?" Nex asked.

"No. I was helping Musa with one of her songs." I told him.

"Can we hear it?" Bloom asked.

"You girls know how I feel about me sing a song I feel is not finished." Musa said to them.

"Come on Musa. I think it is finished and ready." I told her.

She looked at me and then to our friends. She sighed and said,

"Fine."

I picked my guitar up and started to play. She looked at her book and did what she was born to do.

Will you count me in?

I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place

It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now  
Just take your time wherever you go

The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under covers stayin' dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

It starts in my toes, make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now  
Just take your time wherever you go

But what am I gonna say?  
When you make me feel this way  
I just, mmm

And it starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever…

And it starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now  
Just take your time wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul, and I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose, the feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile, baby, just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever you go I always know  
'Cause you make me smile, even just for a while

They all clapped. I looked over to Musa. She had this huge grin on her face. It made me smile too.

"That was amazing." Bloom said.

"Thanks." She said.

We then all headed back inside all together. I was walking by Musa. She still had to huge grin on her face. Music makes her smile. She has the most beautiful smile. I really love her smile.


	29. Chapter 29

We then all headed back inside all together. I was walking by Musa. She still had to huge grin on her face. Music makes her smile. She has the most beautiful smile. I really love her smile.

*Musa's POV*

I walked back into my room. I plopped right down on my bed. Then I heard the room door shut. Alongside with a loud shriek from Stella. The room was quiet. But Stella couldn't keep it that way.

"Brandon was such a gentleman. He was so sweet." Stella said twirling around the room.

"Of course, he was." Layla said to her.

"Oh please. I saw you wearing Nex jacket during the night. You were having a good time with him." Stella said to Layla.

"So. I was cold and he was being nice." She said to her.

"Sure. He was being a gentleman. You liked it." Stella said.

"I play the fifth." Layla said raising her hands.

"Whatever. What I want to know is what was going on with you Musa?" Stella asked me.

I lifted my head from my bed and looked at her. I then asked,

"What do you mean?"

"You and Riven?" She asked me.

"Yeah, what was going on with you two today?" Layla asked me.

"Lady stole my song book and ran with it. I chased her all the way to Riven. I caught him reading my book. He asked me about my new song. I told him it was a working progress and helped me with it." I told them.

"Okay. Just looked like there was something more going on." Stella said.

"Then your eyes are playing games with you." I told her.

"Whatever. I am going to bed. Night ladies." Stella said leaving the room and heading back to her own. Everyone did the same thing.

I laid in my own bed thinking about the day and the song I sang with Riven. Did he really listen and understand the meaning of it? Because it was just one of my songs telling my feelings towards him. I don't know if I am ready to tell him how I feel yet. I don't even know how he feels about me.

*Riven's POV*

I was laying in my bed. I was lost in thought. I was thinking about Musa's song. I wonder who it was about. I could tell she meant the words. There a meaning there. You just really had to listen to it to find it. But who was she sing about? That is my question.


	30. Chapter 30

(A/N: I don't own Just Friends by Jason Reeves.)

I was laying in my bed. I was lost in thought. I was thinking about Musa's song. I wonder who it was about. I could tell she meant the words. There a meaning there. You just really had to listen to it to find it. But who was she sing about? That is my question.

It has been awhile since that day. The guys and the pixies became couples expect for Musa. I don't know what I am going to do. I want to ask her out. But I just don't know if she feels the same thing. Today we were just having a lazy make up day.

A make-up day is when the work we are missing and hand it in late and get half the grade. Maybe make a test up they feel they can do better. See if they could get a better grade. For the people who don't have to many things to make up. It is pretty much a free day.

I was sitting where I always hanging out when it is nice out. I was under my favorite tree. I was playing my guitar. I had this song stuck in my head since I woke up. I already wrote out the lyrics. Now I am trying to put music to it.

Hey, what did you think I'd say

You're everything that I ever wanted

And this kind of thing

Doesn't just come around every time you go looking for it

I don't wanna be just friends

No, I'll never fake it or pretend

And I don't want another girl

Cos you're the only one that I love

I don't wanna be just friends

It's something I can't understand

I don't wanna be just friends

Not now not ever

Those two words are bullets in my chest

Just friends

Hey, what did you think I'd do

It felt so good waking up beside you

The way you kiss

So deadly and it doesn't come around

And I'm always gonna miss it

I don't wanna be just friends

No I'll never fake it or pretend

And I don't want another girl

Cos you're the only one that I love

I don't wanna be just friends

It's something I can't understand

I don't wanna be just friends

Not now not ever

Those two words are bullets in my chest

Just friends

Those two words are bullets in my chest

Just friends

And it's never gonna be the same again

My love

It's never gonna be the same again

Be just friends

Just friends

Just friends

Don't wanna be

Just friends

Just friends

Never gonna be the same again

I don't wanna be just friends ooh

I don't wanna be just friend

Not not

I don't wanna be just friend not

Those two words are bullets in m chest

Bullets in my chest

Bullets in my chest

Just friends

I then heard clapping. I looked up to see Musa standing there. She was smiling at me. She then asked,

"That was good. Who is it for?"

I looked at her and I didn't know what to say. The song was about her. But I don't know if I am ready tell her that. I then said,


	31. Chapter 31

I looked at her and I didn't know what to say. The song was about her. But I don't know if I am ready tell her that. I then said,

"It is about a special person."

"I could tell. But who is the special person?" She asked me.

I am now stuck in a cross road. Should I tell her the truth. Or should I make something up. I really don't know. I didn't know what to tell her. I want to tell her how I feel but I didn't know how. I don't want to hurt her again.

"Well… It is for a girl I once know. You don't know her. She is from my home planet." I said. My mouth just spit the words out without me thinking. Once they came out I couldn't take it back.

"Oh. Well, I hope she get to hear it someday. She must be something special." She said walking away.

I could tell I hurt her a little bit. I couldn't help myself. I don't know how to control my mouth sometimes. Sometimes I don't spot the words coming out of my mouth. Whenever she is around I say the wrong thing. She just makes me do stupid things.

*Musa's POV*

I went into my room. I wonder who the girl is. She must be one special person. I just gave my heart to him again. Once again, I let my heart break again. I grabbed my guitar. I then let the music take my heart. Music took my emotions and turned it to song.

There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired, lonely place

Walls of insincerity

Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me

The playful conversation starts

Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up

Two a.m., who do you love?

I wonder till I'm wide awake

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say, hey

It was enchanting to meet you

All I know is I was, enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that this was the very first page

Not where the story line ends

My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again

These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

I then heard clapping. I opened my eyes to see Helia standing there. He then walked into the room and sat down at the end of bed. He looked at me and asked,

"You okay?"

"Truth or lie?" I asked him.


	32. Chapter 32

"Truth or lie?" I asked him.

"The truth please." Helia said to me.

"No. I just hurting. I let my heart get broken again." I told him truthfully.

"Why is your broken again?" He asked me.

"I gave a guy my heart over again and I keep getting it hurt. He doesn't like me. But I wish he noticed me." I told him.

"Riven?" He asked me. I just nodded. I didn't know what to say. Was it that obvious? I try my best to hide it.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked him.

"Not if you know what you are looking for." Helia told me with a smirk.

"I really don't know what to do. I am tired of letting my heart break or get hurt because of him." I told Helia truthfully.

"Musa, I am going to be truthful with you. Don't give up." He told me.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because Riven does like you back. He just has a funny way of showing it. He truly doesn't know how to act around you. You make him nerves." Helia told me.

"Really?" I asked.

Helia looked at me and smiled. He then said the words I need to hear,

"Yes. Riven is falling for you hard."

If those words came out of anyone else mouth. I would have told them they were lying. But Helia never lies. He hates lie. So, I believe him. I do believe Helia. He is a good friend of mine. He never wants to see me hurt.

"Thanks, Helia." I told him.

*Helia's POV*

After Musa and I talked. I walked down the hallway. I feel bad for her. She really does like him. But he is just so confused. I then walked to the one door I know I should be at. I am going to help her.


	33. Chapter 33

After Musa and I talked. I walked down the hallway. I feel bad for her. She really does like him. But he is just so confused. I then walked to the one door I know I should be at. I am going to help her.

I knocked at the door. I heard footsteps on the other side. I then saw Riven standing there in the door way. He then asked me,

"Yes?"

"I am going to help you." I blurted out to him.

"With what?" Riven asked confused.

"With Musa." I told him.

"Get in here." He said letting me into the room. I went into the room. He shut the door behind us. "How?"

"I know stuff that can help you." I told him.

*Riven's POV*

How is he post to help me? What does he know? I don't know if I should trust this. I know it is hard to express my feels for her. But what is harder to let someone in. I always had this closed heart since I was little.

"What do you know?" I asked him.

"She likes you a lot. You hiding everything in is hurting her. I know it's hard for you to open. But Riven, you need to stop pushing her away." He told me.

"I know. I am trying. There is one thing. She thinks she never meet me until her first year at Alfea." I told him.

"How is that possible?" Helia asked me confused.

"Remember what I told you about my past. Well her mom was a homer. She helped me when I was younger. I meet Musa that way. I then started to have feelings for her. I kept coming back to her. Then when I started Red Fountain I stopped visiting. She is probably mad at me." I told him.

"Then how doesn't she know it's you then?" He asked me.

"I must have changed a lot with a year or so." I told him.

"So, what do you think you are going to do?" He asked me.

"It's time to tell her the truth. Even though she is probably going to hate me." I said.

That was the only way. I could tell her my feels. Also, the only away she would believe me. The truth is now going to come out. I got up and went to find her. There is going to be only two away this is going to go. She either going to hate me or happy to see me.


	34. Chapter 34

That was the only way. I could tell her my feels. Also, the only away she would believe me. The truth is now going to come out. I got up and went to find her. There is going to be only two away this is going to go. She either going to hate me or happy to see me.

I was walking down the hallway to her room. She would probably be in there. I knocked on her door. I heard footsteps coming to it. The opened to reveal Layla.

"Yes Riven?" She asked me.

"Is Musa in there?" I asked her.

"No. She is taking a walk on the grounds. She said something about clearing her mind." She told me.

"Thanks." I said walking away.

I went to the grounds to look for her. I walked and looked ever where for her. I then found her under my favorite spot. I walked over to her.

"Hey. Can we talk?" I asked her.

"Sure. What's up?" She asked me.

"I have something to tell you." I told her.

"What is it?" She asked consured.

"I know you might be mad at me. But….." I was saying. But just then an alarm went off. We were under attack. I looked at Musa and she looked at me.

We got back to the school. We then saw all these weird dark creatures. Without thinking we went right into battle. I looked to my right to see Musa is all Winxed up. She then joined the others in the sky to stop them from coming.

We fought with all our heart. I know the girls were getting weak. Because they were on the ground fighting with us now. There was to main of them. Just then we heard over the speakers,

"Retreat to the ships."

I looked over to see everyone running and still fighting. I can't believe we have to give up our school again. I then saw Musa and the other winxes in front of everyone still fighting. They were giving us a head start. But what about them.

"Musa." I screamed to her.

"GO!" She yelled back to me.

I then got pulled onto a ship. The door shut and we were off. The last thing I saw or any of us saw was those girls fighting for their school and life. We will not know what happened until later. I hope they will be okay. I know they will be okay. They are specialists. No specialists will give up. We will see them again.

(A/N: Hey readers. So here the thing. This will be the ending of this story. This is the last chapter. But I might make a sequel later in time. Hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading. Keeping reading. If you like my stories please check out my other stories. Love = Reviews.)


End file.
